despedida
by akari-chan13
Summary: la batalla final contra naraku termino ellos salieron victoriosos con ayuda de amigos. esta es la despedida inuyasha se decidio por kikyo ella ya no tiene nada que hacer aqui, si el la ama y sera feliz ella sera feliz o almenos lo intentara


La ultima batalla contra naraku se había desatado y al final inuyasha y los demás salieron ganadores derrotando a naraku y recuperando la perla con la ayuda de sesshomaru, kouga y kikyo.

Era la hora de la despedida ella se iría lejos de esa época, volvería a la suya a la que desde un principio perteneció, se despidio de sus amigos entre abrazos, lagrimas, sollozos y promesas, nunca olvidaría a sus amigos son muy importantes para ella y jamas los olvidaría se sentia muy mal los extrañaría demaciado pero aun aci no había vuelta atrás, pues desde un principio lo sabia, sabia que este día llegaría.

-prometo jamas olvidarlos son muy importantes para mi y jamas lo haría- dijo la azabache con lagrimas en los ojos abrazándolos

-kagome por favor no te vallas por favor!-decía shippo llorando muy fuerte y abrazándola igualmente

-lo siento shippo pero no puedo quedarme yo no pertenezco aquí, pero te prometo que nunca te olvidare y tu prométeme que seras un gran youkai-

-te lo prometo-decía el pequeño shippo aun llorando-

-te extrañare mucho kagome llegaste a ser para mi como una hermana y jamas te olvidare- decía sango abrazando a kagome llorando

-yo tampoco te olvidare también fuiste para mi una gran hermana y nunca te olvidare-decía con una sonrisa pero con algunas lagrimas-a ti tampoco te olvidare miroku eres como un hermano mayor, un hermano mayor muy pervertido- decía ella abrazando a miroku

-yo tampoco te olvidare kagome eres como mi hermanita-dijo el correspondiendo el abrazo

-prométanme todos que serán muy felices y que tendrán una gran familia- decía acercandoce a la salida

-lo prometemos-dijeron todos

-adiós prometo no olvidarlos- dijo haciendo seña con la mano y saliendo de la casa directo a arbol sagrado sabia que ay lo encontraría.

El había decidido a kikyo la cual con la ayuda de la perla reviviría y serian felices, eso dolía demasiado, ella lo amaba mas que a su propia vida y el amaba a otra pero estaba bien el seria feliz y si el era feliz ella lo seria al menos ella solo quería su felicidad a costa de la suya.

Lo encontró recostado en una de las ramas del árbol no muy altas con los ojos cerrados parecía dormir pero ella lo conocía bien el no lo estaba

-sabes te voy extrañar-dijo sentandoce en una de las ramas del árbol- pero deseo de corazón que seas muy feliz-suspiro-me extrañaras?-

inuyasha bajo del árbol se veía muy triste pero a la vez confundido

- seras feliz verdad?- dijo el

-no inuyasha yo no lo seré, yo no seré feliz por que te amo y sin ti no puedo ser feliz pero si tu lo eres esta bien-dijo con una sonrisa pero sus ojos no tenían aquel brillo que la caracterizaba y se veía la gran tristeza en ellos -con eso me basta para yo poder vivir-

-lamento hacerte sufrir- dijo agachando la cabeza

kagome tomo su mentón y lo iso mirar a sus ojos - inuyasha no te lamentes fue mi culpa por haberme enamorado de ti sabiendo que tu corazón le pertenece, por favor no sientas lastima por mi solo recuerda me como una amiga, una amiga que te amo mas que su propia vida, pero no te sientas culpable se feliz si?- dijo con una sonrisa

-kagome no es como..-ella le interumpio

-inuyasha yo se que la amas pero no por culpa quieras que me quede aquí yo seré feliz si tu lo eres al menos lo intentare si?-

-kagome-

-solo te pido algo y después me marchare-

-que?-dijo el

-esto- dijo acercandoce para besarle fue un beso cargado de sentimientos tristeza, nostalgia, cariño, amor se separo de el lo abrazo le dijo-adiós inuyasha se feliz y prométeme que la aras feliz si tu lo eres yo lo seré

-kagome como puedes ser tan fuerte- pregunto el antes de que ella se fuera.

Ella volteo y lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa- no lo soy es simple no quiero que te sientes culpable y quiero que guardes de mi lo mejor adiós inuyasha-dijo para irse directo al pozo no sin antes una pequeña lagrima rebelde cayera por su mejilla asta llegar al piso.

-Adiós mi querido inuyasha se muy feliz si y no me olvides- dijo en un susurro que se perdió en el viento antes de cruzar el pozo.

- lo siento kagome te amo mas que a mi vida pero tengo que cumplir con kikyo ademas tu tienes otra vida en tu época no te puedo retener aquí tienes a seres que te aman aya lo siento kagome- pensó inuyasha la verdad era esa el la amaba pero no podía no se podía-te amo kagome- susurro el cual se perdió en el aire.

Esta no seria una vida feliz para el sin ella.

º-FIN-º


End file.
